Cada quien con su cada cual
by Nao Kon
Summary: Ranma y Akane, no pueden mas, con su tortuosa y forzada relacion, por lo cual deciden separarse definitivamente, y despues de probar cada quien por su lado, descubriran que la busqueda del amor, es mas complicada de lo que parece.
1. Separacion

**Hi!**

 **Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto, sobre Ranma 1/2, es un RanmaxAkane, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Disclaimer: La obra de Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo únicamente hago uso de ellos para este fanfiction, sin fines de lucro y con el unico interes de entretener a los fans de esta serie y esta pareja.**

* * *

 **Cada quien con su cada cual**

 **Cap I. Separación**

Era un día como cualquier otro, en la ciudad de Nerima, el chico de la trenza y su prometida, discutían como solían hacerlo todos los días, sin embargo, en esta ocasión había algo diferente, ambos parecían hablar muy en serio sobre su molestia.

— Estoy harto de ti, marimacho, no sé cómo mi padre puede creer que me conformaré con alguien como tu — dijo el chico de la trenza, completamente fuera de sí.

— ¿En serio? soy yo quien no comprende, como nuestros padres pueden pensar, siquiera en que yo toleraré pasar un segundo de mi vida, con alguien tan egoísta como tu —

Todo esto había comenzado como todos los días, por qué Shampoo y Ukyo buscaban la manera de ganarse el afecto de Ranma, lo cual como siempre, sacaba de sus casillas a la Tendo, por otro lado, teníamos a Ryoga y a Kuno, buscando un poco de cariño por parte de Akane, y por supuesto que al Saotome no le hacia nada de gracia. La realidad es que ambos estaban celosos, de la atracción que cada uno despertaba en otros, pero claro que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, como para aceptarlo.

Ahora mismo, discutían en mitad de un parque cercano al Dojo, habiendo dejado atrás a los cuatro causantes de la discusión, se encontraban solos, desgraciadamente esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, pues ambos no podían estar más molestos.

— Sabes que yo no estaría contigo, sino fuera por mi padre, solo por él, te soporto — dijo el chico.

La peli azul, suspiro con fastidio, estaba demasiado molesta y dolida por los comentarios de Ranma. — Si tanto te pesa estar conmigo, quizá deberíamos dejar esto por la paz —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestiono el pelinegro, un tanto sorprendido.

— Ya no me importa lo que mi padre diga, él tendrá que comprender, que no puedo más con esta situación —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

— Que esto se acabo, ya no puedo mas, eres libre, Ranma Saotome... ¡nuestro compromiso esta roto! —

Y con esas palabras, todo termino, esta vez no había vuelta atrás, la peli azul hablaba muy en serio, por su parte, el compromiso con Saotome, se terminaba en ese momento, ya estaba cansada de toda esta situación, de los celos, de los insultos, era momento de que cada quien tomara su propio camino y poder vivir, al fin en paz.

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen, el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y agradezco de antemano a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer, mucho más a quienes me puedan regalar un review, hasta la próxima...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	2. Refugio

**Hi!**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso para continuar, la verdad he tenido mi atención enfocada en otro fic, sin embargo al fin traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, ahora nos enfocaremos un poco más en Akane, por ahora solo me queda agradecer a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer y más aún a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Guest:** Pues si, por ahora la separación es inminente.

 **Guest:** Creo que siempre han sido un poco idiotas, ese es el punto picante de su relación.

 **rogue85:** Por ahora así es, gracias por comentar :)

 **Guest:** Disculpa, pero yo suelo utilizar mucho las comas, creo que son necesarias para darle forma al texto.

 **Sav21:** Hola, gracias por comentar, así es por ahora quise marcar el comienzo con esa discusión, recien en este capítulo comenzara la historia en si, espero que tengas tiempo de leerlo y puedas decirme que te parece.

* * *

 **Cap II. Refugio**

En casa de los Tendo, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, pronto la azabache entro hecha una furia, llamando la atención de su padre, tío y hermanas, quienes en primera instancia, tenían miedo de preguntar que sucedía, por suerte no tuvieron que hacerlo, ya que la misma Akane se encargó de hacérselos saber.

La chica se plantó frente a ellos y sin más, se animó a decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo. — Antes de que se enteren por otro medio, quiero que sepan que he dado por terminado mi compromiso con Ranma Saotome — dijo, sorprendiendo a todos. — Y antes de que intenten hacerme retroceder, quiero que sepan que es necesario para mí, el deshacerme de este compromiso, para buscar mi propia felicidad, así que si me aman un poco, por favor, apóyenme — dijo antes de tomar rumbo a su habitación.

Todos estaban estupefactos, nadie podía creer la decisión que demostraba la menor de los Tendo, así antes de que ocurriera algo más, Genma salio en busca de su propio hijo, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, mientras que Soun planeaba hacer lo mismo, una vez que su hija se hubiese tranquilizado.

En la habitación de Akane, todo era llanto; la azabache se encontraba derrumbada en su cama, llorando a todo pulmón, mientras por su cabeza pasaban todas aquellas imágenes y recuerdos en los que fue humillada por Ranma, a causa de su falta de feminidad, así como por la presencia de las otras _prometidas_.

Largos minutos pasaron, mientras la Tendo se replateaba su decisión, le dolía haber actuado de esa manera, sin embargo, nunca había estado más segura de algo, la realidad era que la relación que mantenía con el Saotome, había pasado de la locura a lo insano, seria un grave error continuar con algo que no tenía sentido.

Limpiaba sus lagrimas, mientras pensaba en cuantos chicos había rechazado a causa de su supuesto amor por Ranma, la verdad es que algunos de ellos, realmente valían la pena y ella no los había considerado, escudándose en su compromiso con el chico de la trenza, empezando por Ryoga.

Entonces, todo cobro sentido, eso era lo que necesitaba para avanzar, alguien que la acompañara en su camino al olvido del Saotome y que mejor que Ryoga, quien siempre había demostrado ser un gran amigo, además nadie más que él, merecía amar y ser amado por alguien.

— _No es como que lo vaya a utilizar, digo, después de todo, yo también podría ser muy feliz al lado de Ryoga_ — Penso la azabache. — _Después de todo, si soy sincera con él, y el me acepta, no estaría engañando a nadie_ — continuo meditando por algunos minutos.— _Si, eso es, debo buscar a Ryoga cuanto antes_ — dijo, saliendo por fin de su habitación.

Como era de esperarse, su familia aguardaba por ella, en espera de una explicación. Minutos mas tarde, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala, escuchando las razones que tenía Akane para dar por terminado su compromiso, como le prometieron, la escucharon de principio a fin, sin cuestionar nada, sin embargo, una vez que termino su relato, con la conversación que habían sostenido esa misma tarde, todos estaban listos para dar su opinión.

— Jajaja — rio Nabiki. — La Verdad, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, aunque yo creo que pronto se les pasara, dentro de unos días estarán juntos como siempre y todo será caso olvidado — expreso la castaña, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

— Yo creo que la pequeña Akane, ya tiene edad y esta en su derecho de decidir lo que mejor le convenga, si para ella esa relación ya no funciona, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que haga lo que más correcto le parezca — dijo Kasumi, en tono maternal.

Soun por su parte, meditaba cada palabra de su hija, la verdad era que nunca se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Akane, cuando decidio su compromiso, era natural que si para su hija, las cosas no funcionaban, quisiera terminar con todo, por la paz.

— Pues bien, en esta situación, yo no me entrometeré, por mi parte, aceptaré lo que ustedes decidan, sin embargo, te advierto que no por ello, les cerraré las puertas de mi casa a Saotome y a Ranma — sentencio.

— Gracias papa, gracias Kasumi, estoy muy feliz de contar con su apoyo, respecto a lo último; Papa, yo jamás te pediría que echaras de aquí a tu amigo, estoy de acuerdo en que permanezcan aquí, si así lo quieren — dicho esto, la Tendo menor, se sentía más tranquila y salio de su hogar, en busca de aquel buen amigo, quien siempre estaba para ella.

Horas mas tarde, la azabache al fin había dado con el paradero de Hibiki, quien como siempre, se mostraba extraviado en las calles de la ciudad, pero más aún, estaba alegre de haberse encontrado a Akane en su camino, sobre todo, su alegría aumentó después de unos minutos charlando con la joven.

— ¿Quieres decir que has dejado a Ranma? —

— Así es, ¿Crees que estoy mal? —

— No, no, para nada, por el contrario, pienso que ya era tiempo, el no te merece Akane —

— Respecto a eso, hay algo que quiero proponerte, claro, solo si te interesa... —

Minutos mas tarde, Ryoga yacía desmayado en medio de la calle, mientras Akane buscaba despertarlo, pues le había tomado muy de sorpresa la petición de la azabache, sobre tener una relación. No lo podía creer, su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, Akane al fin estaba libre, y la primera persona en quien pensaba para compartir una relación, era él; no había nada que lo pudiera hacer más feliz.

— ¡Por supuesto! Yo estaría encantado, si, si eso te hace feliz —

— Gracias Ryoga, sabía que podía contar contigo, te prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione — dijo y seguidamente le obsequio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo al joven explotar de vergüenza y emoción.

Era desesperado, aplicar eso de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, sin embargo estaba segura de que Ranma no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que no seria ella quien se quedara sola, sufriendo por él, mientras el chico de la trenza seguía haciendo de las suyas.

A unos pasos de ahí, Ukyo se había dedicado a escucharlo todo y como era de esperarse, inmediatamente corrió en busca de su amado Ranma, para naturalmente, aprovecharse de la ventajosa situación que se le presentaba en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Ranma golpeaba el tronco de un frondoso árbol, descargando su ira contra él, había pasado horas pensando en la pelea con Akane, se sentía frustrado, por no poder arreglar las cosas, pero ahora solo debía dejar pasar un tiempo para que a la azabache se le pasara el enojo y seguro todo seria como antes, ¿no?

— ¡Ran-chan! — grito la castaña, una vez que lo hubo encontrado, sin perder el tiempo, se abalanzó sobre él. — Ya lo sé todo —

— ¿Todo? ¿De qué rayos hablas? —

— Ya se que tu y Akane, rompieron su compromiso —

— ¿Pero como? —

— Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora eres libre, libre para que al fin estemos juntos — dijo abrazándolo efusivamente, mientras el pelinegro se mostraba confundido, ante la información que repentinamente conocía su amiga de la infancia.

— ¡Ranma! — pronto la voz de Genma, lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡¿Papa?! —

— Ahora mismo vas a explicarme, ¿qué es eso de que Akane y tú, han terminado? —

* * *

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí con el segundo capitulo, ya vimos la decisión de Akane, en el próximo capítulo veremos la rección de Ranma y sus propias decisiones acerca de la ruptura, hasta entonces, nos leemos...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
